Papa John's IS Paranormal
First off, I just want to start off by saying that I used I work at Papa John’s. It was a nice job, I got payed right, and the customers were really nice to us. My boss, Mr. Freeman was the owner of the store, and he was nice as well. One day, everything was going fine when I looked at the clock. It was 12:45 PM! I didn’t even realize that I was staying there so late! I thought that I’d stay there incase there are any orders, and continued to mind my own buisness. As I was cleaning the register, I heard the sound like the front doors were opening. I looked up and there was nobody there, as if the doors had opened by themselves. “Hmmm… that’s strange..” I said to myself. It just must have been wind blowing against the doors. The doors closed, and the phone ring. Expecting for this to be an order, I answered the phone on the second ring. I then heard a strange voice flow through the phone. It said, “Rip… Tear….. Kill……” Okay…. that was creepy. Suspecting this was just some prank call I hung up, but the phone rang just as I put it back on it’s cradle. “Hello? Hello? Anybody here?” Nothing. No one responded, and I was starting to freak out. I put the phone on it’s cradle, and it didn’t ring. “Calm down,” I told myself “it’s just some prank.” Suddenly, there was a loud bang! It sounded like it came from outside. I nearly jumped out of my skin! I ran and hid under the desk for safety. I kept under there until it had been ten minutes, and looked up. The phone ringed once again, and I answered on the third ring. “Hello?” I asked, but there was no one there. “Is this some kind of JOKE?” I asked again. Then, I heard the creepiest voice I’ll ever hear. “You don’t want to yell at me, all I want is some pizza…..” it said, in a cold tone. “What kind?” I asked. “I’ll have cheese, with human meat pepperoni and blood sauce, and some buffolo wings……” “Okay-” I said, trying to not sound freaked out. “Would you like to pick it up or I bring it to your house?” I said. “I’ll pick it up…..” the voice said. “Okay!” I hung up and went to the bathroom. I got out three minutes later, and heard the sound of the doors squeak open. I looked at who was coming in, and it was… a tall figure. I mean, really tall, like, 14 feet tall. He was also really skinny, and he wore a buisness suit. The most disturbing feature was… he… had no face! Or hair! I stood there, frozen behind the counter and watched him walk in. “Give me my pizza….” he said. I went into the ‘EMPLOYEES ONLY’ room which was located in the back of the store and brought him his pizza. He looked at me… funny. “That will be 23 dollars and 32 cents!” I said. Instead of giving me my money, he vanished in a cloud of black smoke, leaving me coughing on it. This was 12 years ago, now I am an Certified Public Accountant, where nothing odd ever happens…… Ever. Category:CreepyPasta Article